El caldero de las brujas
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Cada año Arthur sufre por los recuerdos de la independencia de Alfred, su única salida es vaciar botellas de whiskey, siempre ha declinado las invitaciones de su ex pupilo a la celebración, pero esta vez ha decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados y recuperar al pequeño que una vez perdió. ¿Lo lograra o su deseo se convertirá en su peor pesadilla? UkUS.
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos lectores, me complazco en presentarles mi nueva y descabellada historia.

La historia está dedicada con mucho amor –si claro– a Alfredo por su cumpleaños y es su regalito. Además sé que muy en el fondo –yo encabezando la lista– quieren a Arthur en su fase de seme y ver al gringo morder la almohada.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himayura.

**Pareja: **UKUS (Arthur x Alfred).

**Pareja secundaria: **México x Canadá.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Patrick Kirkland:** República de Irlanda.

**Allistor Kirkland:** Escocia.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**Prologo.**

**Londres, UK. **

Los tres últimos días no había podido conciliar el sueño, era de madrugada cuando Arthur se volvió en la cama y decidió que no podía dormir. Bajo las escaleras rumbo al despacho, sin encender la lámpara de mesa se sentó ante su nuevo escritorio. Luego, tras sacar una hoja doblada del cajón de en medio, releyó detenidamente la invitación que cada año Alfred le enviaba, una y otra vez sus ojos siguieron las líneas de tinta, si alguien lo viera diría que era un maldito masoquista, cansado se dirigió al pequeño mini bar de su despacho y saco una botella de whiskey.

La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio era constantemente roto por el sonido de la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre los cielos de Inglaterra, los escasos rayos de luna que lograban atravesar la fina cortina formada por la lluvia, se colaban por la ventana bañando con su tenue luz al rubio. Arthur dio un trago largo a la botella, el líquido se deslizo lentamente quemando su garganta en el proceso, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar los recuerdos que lo atormentaran a pesar de ser tan antiguos.

El inglés estaba solo en la mansión Kirkland, los sirvientes habían obtenido un par de días libres, cortesía suya. En estos días lo menos que deseaba en el mundo era que sus subordinados observaran su patético comportamiento por una fecha que para la mayoría era motivo de fiesta menos para él. En tan solo unas horas seria cuatro de julio, una fecha que ponía a prueba su cordura y su tolerancia al alcohol cada año.

En la última reunión, Alfred anuncio con algarabía la celebración de su independencia explayándose en las explicaciones sobre lo que se ofrecería en la fiesta. Las naciones miraron en su dirección intentando leer sus emociones, Arthur sostuvo su mejor _pókerface_ frente a todos, fingir que no le importaban esas banalidades era la única manera de protegerse de la compasión y lastima de los demás.

Para su desgracia Allistor y Patrick eran expertos en advertir cuando algo no iba bien en su vida, se la pasaron haciendo referencias a esa fecha en cada ocasión que se les presentara. No es como si le importara, pero se suponía que los hermanos están para darte apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas, en fin, era la única forma que tenían de atacarlo por los problemas del pasado.

Matthew era el único que se comportaba amable en esas fechas, evitaba hablar del cumpleaños de su hermano en su presencia y mantenía el alcohol lejos de su vista. Otro que se la pasaba metido en su casa esos días era Francis, el muy bastardo se la pasaba haciendo comentarios sobre su falta de buen gusto por la comida, el terminaba aventándole alguno de sus platillos a la cara, debía agradecerle que se prestara a ser blanco de su ira… ¡Primero muerto que darle gracias!

Como desearía volver a esa época donde Alfred era un pequeño niño que reclamaba sus atenciones, cuando sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo veía llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes. Ahora Alfred había dejado de ser un niño aunque se comportara como uno todo el tiempo pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Si tan solo Alfred fuera un niño…

¡Eso era, Alfred se independizó porque ya no lo necesitaba pero por si alguna razón se convirtiera en un infante… entonces volvería a su lado!

Se levantó de un salto tirando en el proceso la silla en la que estaba sentado. Arthur se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido que el mismo había provocado y sin ver donde caminaba tropezó con una de las botellas vacías que había lanzado en un ataque de furia. Cayo el suelo de bruces con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre un charco de lo que identifico como whiskey.

—_¡Bloody hell! _—maldijo por lo bajo avanzando con algo de dificultad hacia la puerta.

Recorrió el desierto pasillo dando traspiés, su mente trabaja con más rapidez que su propio cuerpo a causa del alcohol. Fue un milagro que llegara hasta una habitación ubicada al fondo del oscuro pasillo. Entro azotando la puerta de madera, mascullando algo sobre un gordo emancipado que le arrebato a su pequeño e inocente trece colonias. Bajo unas escaleras con el mejor cuidado que le permitía su estado, no estaba del todo ebrio pero su cordura estaba lejos de ser la de siempre. Una de sus manos se posó en la puerta de metal con extraños labrados en su superficie y con un chasquido se abrió.

La habitación estaba alumbrada por la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea que hace unas horas el mismo dueño de la casa encendió. En ambas paredes laterales eran cubiertas por gruesos volúmenes y pergaminos antiguos apilados en orden sobre firmes estantes. En una puerta al fondo se veía una puerta con un letrero que decía "Pociones".

Entro buscando entre las diversas botellas la poción que haría su sueño realidad. Su cara adquirió un tono azul cuando se dio cuenta que el envase estaba vacío, sin poder contenerse soltó una sarta de maldiciones. En su mente embotada por el alcohol apareció la idea de preparar la poción el mismo. Arthur se adentró como un vendaval en la habitación principal, paseo su mirada por los gruesos volúmenes de los estantes intentando enfocar el volumen que buscaba, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno, retiro el libro. Paso lentamente las páginas del grueso volumen hasta dar con el hechizo que necesitaba.

—Volverás a ser mío —dijo con una mueca en un intento de sonrisa.

Coloco un caldero en el fuego de la chimenea. Saco de un estante todos los ingredientes que marcaba la página: tres ancas de rana, una cana de anciana, seis alas de mosca, una pisca de sal, dos copas de vino, cuerno de chivo, tres patas de araña y una estrella de mar. Los arrojo al caldero y los mezclo todos durante un buen rato recitando una extraña cantinela.

Afuera los cielos ingleses se tornaron completamente oscuros, la luna desapareció, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta con rayos que hacían retumbar la ciudad, los perros aullaban presagiando fatalidad.

.

Espero que haya disfrutado esta pequeña introducción a la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred

**Advertencia:** UkUS y un poco de MexCan.

Empiezan los problemas para este par de anglosajones.

.

**El caldero de las brujas.**

**1**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred!**

**Nueva York, E.E.U.U.**

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, las estrellas aun poblaban la bóveda celeste y poco a poco desaparecían para cederle su lugar al resplandeciente sol. Dos figuras se encontraban conversando frente a una de las ventanas de una elegante residencia.

—¿Estás listo?

—Tengo mis dudas.

El moreno giro el rostro en dirección del canadiense con una sonrisa, Matthew sostuvo su mirada en silencio y al poco tiempo se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención.

—Estoy seguro que esto no le gustara a mi _brother_.

—¡No le va a gustar… —Matthew casi deja caer a su osezno ante tal declaración— le va a encantar la sorpresa que le preparamos!

—No lo sé…

—Recuerda Mateo que el señor presidente nos pidió que despertáramos muy temprano a tu carnal.

Matthew no estaba muy convencido del plan de su novio pero a él no se le ocurría una manera efectiva de despertar a su hermano, Alfred estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta muy tarde el día de su cumpleaños además de tener el sueño un poco pesado, pero en esta ocasión era necesaria su presencia. Surgieron algunos problemas de carácter urgente y que el mismo Alfred debía resolver en persona antes de la celebración.

—¿Tienes la llave?

—Sí. Su jefe me la dio.

—Entremos en silencio o la sorpresa se la carga el payaso.

El par de norteamericanos entraron por la puerta trasera, se escabulleron en la oscuridad que embargaba el interior de la casa con paso lento pero firme, evitando despertar a los habitantes de la misma, querían evitar que Alfred los confundiera con ladrones y los dejara igual a una coladera. Recorrieron la sala y el pasillo que conducía a la recamara de Alfred sin dirigirse palabra, solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban. José María agarro el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la giro.

El interior de la habitación estaba en penumbras, ayudados con lámparas avanzaron por el interior esquivando la cola de cierto minino que dormía despatarrado en medio del camino. Localizaron una toma de corriente en una de las paredes, conectaron el estéreo de última generación que descansaba debajo del televisor de 72 pulgadas. Chema saco un CD de su chamarra, lo introdujo en la platina del estéreo y lo reprodujo en un volumen mínimo, dejo avanzar la pista cerca de un minuto para pulsar el botón de volumen máximo y dejarse oír la pista en todo su esplendor por la habitación.

Alfred saltó gritando de la cama, asustado por el estruendo que el estéreo hacía en una habitación cerrada, al intentar correr hacia la puerta uno de sus pies se enredó en las sabanas cayendo de bruces sobre la alfombra.

—¡Auch!

El rubio se levantó dispuesto a apagar ese aparato infernal cuando se percató de dos presencias en su habitación: su hermano quien intentaba ahogar sin mucho éxito su risa colocando sus manos sobre su boca, el segundo intruso era su vecino sureño y cuñado quien con total descaro se revolcaba en el piso a carcajadas, disfrutando de su desgracia. Alfred se quedó parado en medio de la habitación observando el subir y bajar del pecho de ambos hombres sin oír su risa. Cuando reacciono desconecto de un tirón el cable del estéreo, sus oídos fueron taladrados por las carcajadas de su vecino, le dirigió la mirada más peligrosa que poseía pero este ni se inmuto, solo siguió riéndose de la marca de un zapato que tenía en la frente.

—_¡Happy birthday, brother! _

El rubio no hizo caso de su hermano, siguió observando a su vecino en espera que dejara de reirse, pero este no daba muestra de callarse.

—_¡Metxico!_

—¡Buenos días, cuñado! —el moreno se levantó del piso, sacudió su ropa y con su mejor sonrisa dijo—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfredo!

Alfred atrapo al vuelo la caja que le lanzó el mexicano. Bajo la atenta mirada de ambas naciones se dispuso a abrir el obsequio. Sin el menor cuidado desgarro la envoltura y abrió la caja. El rubio ahogo una exclamación al tener entre sus manos un famoso Chac Mol de piedra. La pieza parecía original aunque intuía que sería una réplica, su vecino jamás le entregaría una pieza original de sus piezas arqueológicas.

—Para que luego no digas que tu cuñado no te aprecia ni un poquito.

—_Thanks._

**Washington D.C., E.E.U.U.**

La fiesta era un éxito como cada año. Alfred supervisaba que no se agotara la comida y la bebida para los invitados, el lugar de los regalos de última hora y recibir personalmente a los invitados a la celebración. Todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

—Van a partir la piñata, Alfred —Matthew se asomó por la puerta.

—_Yes, come on._

Alfred siguió a su hermano esperando que esta vez la dichosa piñata no se pareciera a su persona como en años pasados. Cada año una piñata con su cara escapaba a los guardias de seguridad que contrataba y lograba llegar hasta la pila de regalos. Los culpables eran ciertos países latinos que cada vez que se encontraban en una reunión dejaban en claro que no lo soportaban y el sentimiento era mutuo. La piñata de este año, para su tranquilidad y completa satisfacción tenía el aspecto de una hamburguesa. Como cumpleañero le correspondía ser el primero en intentar romper la piñata. Su vecino sureño le vendo los ojos mientras alguien le ponía el palo en las manos, al final giro varias veces, a su criterio fueron más de las necesarias y estaba seguro que era cosa del mexicano.

—Frente a ti tienes a la piñata, gringo.

El palo que sostenía en sus manos choco con una superficie dura. Alguien entre los presentes grito que se alejaran del lugar lo más posible, si no deseaban recibir un golpe en la cabeza. A la señal comenzó a repartir golpes con el palo a la piñata siendo guiado por los gritos de los presentes mientras cantaban.

—¡Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino, ya le diste uno, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabó!

—¡Ese niño es muy tonto, es muy tonto, se parece al cejón! —grito Patrick Kirkland.

Los presentes rieron ante semejante alusión. Espero que el aludido soltara alguna de sus respuestas llenas de sarcasmo pero solo hubo silencio. Los demás se miraron por unos escasos segundos y siguieron con la fiesta. Lo busco con la mirada pero su figura no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista.

—¿Has visto a _Artie_, _Matt_?

—No, Alfred.

En ese momento se percató que estaba tan concentrado en la celebración que no había reparado en la ausencia del inglés. Se escabullo de los invitados en busca de su ex tutor. En años pasados Arthur jamás se había animado a asistir a las celebraciones del 4 de julio pero eso no evitaba que le enviara algún presente junto a una tarjeta de felicitación. Su ausencia era algo extraña en estas circunstancias, algo le había sucedido, no podía ser otra cosa, ayer en la tarde la reina Elizabeth confirmo la asistencia de Arthur a su cumpleaños. Alfred se sentía profundamente deprimido, en años pasados se había hecho a la idea que su ex tutor no pisaría su casa para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo, pero este año tuvo esperanzas con la llamada de la regente del Reino Unido, toda la noche se la paso imaginando como seria celebrar su cumpleaños con Arthur y ahora la ilusión que había aflorado se estrelló contra el muro de la realidad.

—¿Alfred, estas bien?

—_Yes…_ —respondió sumido en sus pensamientos.

El canadiense suspiro. Arthur no contestaba sus llamadas. Como última opción llamo a la reina Elizabeth para preguntar por su paradero de Inglaterra, recibiendo por respuesta que Arthur estaba indispuesto por los efectos del alcohol que ingirió en las últimas horas.

—Alfred… la reina dice que Arthur no está en condiciones de viajar, pide que lo disculpes.

Matthew decidió omitir que el inglés se embriago como siempre en estas fechas, uno de los hombres de la reina lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su mansión y pasaba la cruda en su casa. Eso afectaría aún más el ánimo de su hermano.

—¿Está enfermo? —pregunto sin emoción.

—No —no quería mentirle a su hermano inventando una enfermedad para el inglés.

—¡Arthur aun no supera que me haya independizado! —grito furioso provocando que Matthew se estremeciera inconscientemente.

Sin decir nada más salió del salón azotando la puerta en el proceso. Iría a buscar al inglés y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Al cruzar la puerta que daba a la avenida fue detenido por su jefe quien lo regaño por dejar a los invitados sin anfitrión. Era un héroe y el deber de un héroe era servir a los demás. Un poco menos molesto, regreso a la fiesta para partir el pastel.

—Sopla las velas y pide un deseo, _mon ami_.

Una sirvienta retiro las velitas y se disponía a partir el pastel cuando los asistentes pidieron la famosa mordida.

Alfred apenas los escuchaba. Estaba tan abstraído pensando en Arthur que se le olvido tener en la mira a los graciosos que intentarían enterar su heroica cara en el pastel. Esta vez los culpables fueron _Bad Touch Trio_. Los tres tomaron la cabeza del rubio y la lanzaron al enorme pastel. Las risas llenaron todo el lugar. Alfred tosió un buen rato, escupiendo algunos trozos de pastel que le impedían respirar correctamente. Un paquete de servilletas le ayudaron a quitarse el chantilly del rostro y la nariz.

—_¡Fuck!_—soltó con una risa que no contenía nada de alegría pero pasó desapercibida para los demás.

Todos se despidieron al atardecer deseándole una vez más un feliz cumpleaños. Intento corresponder de la mejor manera posible pero su ánimo no era el de siempre, algunos lo notaron, pero no mencionaron nada al saber que la causa era probablemente cierto inglés de cejas pobladas.

Al caer la noche, como cada año, se dispuso a abrir sus regalos: Japón le regalo la serie completa de su manga favorito, Holanda un ramo de tulipanes, Alemania una cámara de última generación, Italia un recetario de cocina gourmet, Romano un traje de alta costura, Francia una caja con una nota encima "úsalo con _mon ami Angleterr_e", ese no lo abrió, le daba miedo saber qué cosas extrañas contenía dentro. Era casi media noche cuando abrió el último paquete, retiro la envoltura de regalo descubriendo una caja con los bizcochos más apetitosos que hubiera visto en su larga vida. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de comerse uno, su aspecto se quedaba corto a comparación de su sabor, era un sabor que estaba seguro no haber conocido con anterioridad. Uno a uno los bizcochos fueron desapareciendo de la caja. Alfred, intrigado, busco entre el papel de regalo el remitente, tuvo que unir varios pedazos para poder leer el nombre.

_Por causas mayores a mi voluntad no puedo asistir a la celebración del aniversario de la independencia de los Estados Unidos de América._

_Espero perdones mi ausencia._

_Atte: Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

Alfred sintió una oleada de felicidad… ¡Arthur se había acordado de él y hasta le envió dulces!

—¡Arthur!

De pronto cayo en cuenta que los bizcochos fueron preparados por el inglés. Alfred salió corriendo al baño cuando se acordó que su ex tutor era pésimo en la cocina, era imposible que Arthur preparara esos dulces, lo más seguro era que los comprara en alguna tienda de alta repostería. Más tranquilo, el rubio se fue a la cama.

.

Información:

-La canción que despertó a Alfred y a todo el vecindario es "Las mañanitas" de cepillin, típicas en los cumpleaños infantiles y que a su servidora se las ponían a las siete de la madrugada cada cumpleaños.

-Alfred es un amante de la arqueología, por eso se puso feliz cuando México le regalo una réplica del Chac Mol -escultura famosa de la cultura Maya, descubierta por un estadounidense- y se le olvido que casi le rompieron los tímpanos.

-Lo latinos que no se llevan bien con Alfredo son Cuba y Venezuela, y cada año le envían una piñata igual a él, solo para molestarlo.

-El Bad Touch trio manda a decir a quienes se enojaron al ver la cara de Alfred en el pastel: Si ya saben que aviento al cumpleañero al pastel para que nos invitan.

-Para su tranquilidad los bizcochos si los preparo Arthur XD


End file.
